


albrafolie

by Freedom29, Freedom99



Series: high school drama [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom29/pseuds/Freedom29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom99/pseuds/Freedom99
Summary: Four girls met on the first day of school and became fast friends. To everyone outside of the quartet they were just best of friends but to each other they were family... Here is a story of their life starting tenth grade high school.. Join them in their rollercoaster that they call their life





	

Albafolie  
Introduction of the school and.  
characters

Lawson Memorial School is a public school that requires no uniform and has a count of just nine rules that the teachers take seriously. The rules include:

1\. Do not wear revealing clothes (no skirts above mid calf, no see through skirts and tops unless something underneath, tips to reach the waist.)

2\. Do not vandalise (those caught will have to repaint the school)

Do.not break any furniture or items belongingto school or pupil, (those caught have to pay or replace it.)

4\. One must be always be on time for classes, if late they must go see the principle if it is either 8:00 am or 8:30am no later than 9:00 am if so the students are sent back home

5\. One must finish their homework, assignments, or projects to finish by due date or the pupil either has a letter of excuse or will do the work in front of the teacher

6\. The students must follow the rules if not there will be four strikes one strike detention, two warning, three suspension and four expelled.

7\. If proven wrong students must accept defeat humbly and not provery a point with violence if caught shall receive a strike and write a letter of apology and give it in person

8\. Theven will be no swear words issued by the teachers or students whether.

9\. Pranks are tolerated unless are borderline bulying or on teachers unless said other wise

In its history, Lawson Memorial School has never it's rules broken except for a few exceptions who never made it past suspension . The school has a total of thirteen subjects altogether, each teacher having their own workroom or the work is done in the main classroom.  
The subjects and the teachers are as follows :

1) English - Mrs Ruth Philip  
2)Maths- Master Don Quan  
3)Basic Science - Master Collin Zing  
4)Social Science- Mrs Victoria King  
5)Home Economics/Basic Technology -  
Mrs Coral Osborne/Master Charles Q  
6)Commercial Studies -Master Victor Queen  
7)Agriculture- Master Dino Lord  
8)Drama/Art- Master Amit Chand/Miss Elly Ling  
9)P.E- Master Edwin Ville  
10)Music - Mrs River Song  
11)Family life- Mrs Olivia Smith

This is a story about four friends, two BFF's from primary the third was a fellow classmate from primary and the fourth became friends with the third in a previous school.

Au: sorry haven't updated in a while had a lot to do and didn't know what to begin with. So I will make a deal every few weeks I will update three chapters so I can catch up and also the information decided to make a prequel to make from three in one so it is kind of connected. And if I couldI would post a picture of the school slightly altered

though you can find my work on Facebook

https://m.facebook.com/1674088369510208/photos/a.1788784111373966.1073741827.1674088369510208/1788783834707327/?type=3&source=54&ref=page_internal


End file.
